


On the Hunt

by Green37



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Olympus (Apex Legends), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green37/pseuds/Green37
Summary: Bloodhound has always been the top hunter of the apex games. No creature or person could escape their grasp and many met their end at the hands of the hunter. But with the recent game, they have found themselves being the one that is hunted.
Relationships: Loba Andrade & Bloodhound
Kudos: 8





	On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound makes a crucial mistake during one of the games and it comes back to bite them in the ass.
> 
> translations:
> 
> fokk leyfðu mér að vera: fuck let me be
> 
> Skítt: shit

  
  


The hunter tightened their mask on their face as the dropship lowered the legends into the newest arena, Olympus. The beautiful city in the air terrified and amazed them as they gazed upon its colorful structure. They breathed a heavy sigh and sharpened their knife before getting ready to drop. Artur sat on their shoulder and cawed as the dropship got closer to the dropsight. They had been paired with Pathfinder and the void jumper known as Wraith for this match and they quietly watched as their team decided where to drop.  
  


"How about there?" Wraith said strongly as she pointed to the center of the map. Upon seeing the area, Bloodhound felt their nerves returning to them as they realized the place the void jumper was wanting to go was barely kept in the air. Energy Depot, an area kept in the air by various bridges and structures. The hunter tried to suggest a new area, but before they were able to do so, the pale woman launched them in the air towards their target.  
  


They landed with a thud and looked around to see if anyone else had dropped with them and were surprised to find nobody had dropped in the same area. Quickly, the trio scavenged the area for guns and supplies for the battles ahead. Pathfinder found a Spitfire and a Triple take that they had already kitted up with a scope and stock. Wraith went with a Mastiff and R-301 and Bloodhound had a Flatline and R-99. The group had found white bodies and were about to leave the area when the sound of footsteps grew louder with each passing second.  
  


  
  


"Get down, we're not alone." They whispered to their team and aimed down sights towards the direction of the noise. The hunter reached to their sleeve and pressed a button that scanned the area and lit up the targets and showed one far off from their team.  
  


"You two push ahead, I'll take care of the lone úlfur."  
  


And with that they jumped past stairs and ducked onto the lower ducks. They were even closer to the open air below them and with that realization they found the air to feel thinner. Their heart started to race and their mask suddenly felt tighter than ever before. The hunter holstered their weapon and fiddled with their mask to get it to loosen and felt as if they were being watched.

“Don’t move a muscle, unless you want to meet your _Allfather_ I’ve heard you speak of.”

The voice was soft but demanding and caught the hunter off guard. They let their nerves get the best of them and now they were going to pay the price. They slowly turned to face the barrel of a R-99 and the one holding the weapon. The woman in front of them smirked and let out a breathy laugh as she brought the gun down.

“Best hunter in the apex games hmm?” She walked up with one hand still holding the sub-machine gun and one holding a silver scepter with a wolf head at the top. She was captivating to say the least and used that to her advantage in battle. Blood had not even noticed her teammate's footsteps until it was too late.  
  


"Rookie mistake there hound." The ex IMC soldier cooed and aimed her Wingman at the hunter. "Have fun at respawn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing they knew was that they were in a large metal room that smelled of cleaning supplies. It was fairly clean and was filled with medical beds for the fallen legends. The trio were hooked up to machines that slowly healed their wounds as time passed.

"God we got fucked." Wraith rubbed her temples as she sat up and glared at the hunter. "Thanks for the help back there." She said sarcastically and ripped the cords off of her as soon as she felt she was ready.

"Apologies félagi. I wasn't myself back there." They said trying to explain themselves. "The new arena just got to me and for that I am greatly sorry for."

The demeanor of the pale woman softened as the hunter spoke and she let out a sigh as she walked over to lay a hand on their teammate. The touch made bloodhound flinch, but they didn't stop the woman from her advances.

"It's...fine blood. Just...make sure it doesn't happen next time. Get some rest." She said and gave a soft smile as she retreated to her apartment. All the apex legends stayed together during each season and shared training facilities and living spaces until the season was over. They hopped off their hospital bed and walked to their own apartment, which was decorated in many furs and old relics of their past endeavors. They were planning on getting a shower and going to bed when a sudden knock came from the door.

_fokk leyfðu mér að vera_

They opened the door and were greeted by a familiar face. The one they thought was going to be an easy kill, but ended up being the reason for their elimination.

"You..." They started

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see, beautiful, but I had to check up on my favorite hunter." She said while leaning on the doorway. Her eyes trailed up and down the hunter as she spoke, eventually meeting the gaze of the masked person in front of her. "Hope you're not upset."

Their heart started to flutter as the woman in front of them spoke. Her voice again made their nerves get the best of them and they started to fumble with their own thoughts.

"No, I well. It....happens to the best of us. Losing is part of the game and a part of life."

_Very smooth there Blood._

The woman smirked and raised a hand to her chin. "Well, I hope you don't make this a habit. I like it when my prey puts up a fight."

_Prey. Pfft like you're the huntress here._

"I will admit, I was a bit harsh during our last encounter. Why don't I make it up to you somehow?"

_Skítt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short and kinda meh. I haven't really been the writing type but I wanted to try.


End file.
